


Deadpool: The Musical

by demonessofmusic



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Dramatic scene, JUST, Rated for Deadpool's Language, Silly, it's weird - Freeform, script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonessofmusic/pseuds/demonessofmusic
Summary: A very silly Dramatic scene script that was written for a creative writing class.Spoiler alert!!!There is no music.





	Deadpool: The Musical

**Author's Note:**

> This was my homework assignment so it's been edited once. It's kinda funny but it's literally written as a script but it's very short I hope you like it

(The stage is barren and a spotlight is focused center stage two characters where Narrator A and Narrator B (referred to as A and B) are standing before moving to forward stage left and right respectively.)  
A: dramatically introducing our main character Deadpool!  
B Why is he called Deadpool?  
(Deadpool runs out to center stage and begins bouncing up and down hand waving in the air)  
Deadpool: Oh I can answer that! Pick me pick me!  
A: Go ahead Deadpool  
B: Please I’m curious  
Deadpool: It’s because I’m a magical princess… not really I’m just joking. Its because I was an assassin working out of Sister Margret’s. There’s a dead pool where we would bet on the next person to die. I’m the merc with a mouth so it works out!  
A and B: (In unison) I can see it.  
A: So why are we here again?  
Deadpool: Well it’s a little something I like to call… Justice.  
B: Oh so we’re taking the law into our hands now are we?  
Deadpool: Yup! Now what do we know about our target? Well for one he made me look like grandma’s behind after a turkey dinner, two his name is Francis, and three (forcefully) I want him to fix me face (returns to normal tone of voice) … Or dead. I’d be happy with that too.  
A: So we’re doing what right now because I don’t know about you but I don’t see anyone around but you! You’re alone.  
Deadpool: No, you two are here!  
A and B: (yelling in unison) No we aren’t!  
A: You do realize we aren’t real right?  
B: Ya, we’re just figments of your imagination.  
A: We’re narrators you shouldn’t be able to hear us.  
Deadpool: singsong La, la, la I can’t hear you You are totally real  
(Francis and his bodyguards enter stage right)  
Francis: I can’t believe that Wade Wilson guy fell for our little plan. He’s so gullible.  
Deadpool: Hey I was dying! I was desperate!  
A: Don’t worry Deadpool we don’t think you’re gullible.  
B: just stupid.  
A: Hey, I was trying to make him feel better.  
B: but I didn’t want to lie to him  
A: You know what I don’t think he’s the idiot it’s you.  
B: Hey! (B sticks their tongue out at A)  
A: Oh now you aren’t just an idiot but a child too.  
(B runs over to punch A starting a shoving match between the two Deadpool walks over and steps between the two)  
Deadpool: Hey, hey Ladies no need to fight there’s plenty of me to go around  
A and B: (in unison) We’re both guys!  
Deadpool: Oh… I couldn’t tell… Doesn’t matter I’m equal opportunity. No gender discrimination here.  
A: Enough! Sassily Aren’t we here for a reason?  
B: Oh yeah! Francis is right there (B points to where Francis and his bodyguards are standing and talking while the fight was taking place. A spotlight focuses of Francis)  
Francis: Now whom should we mutate next? Tony Stark? No… It would draw to much attention. How about the archer. What’s his name…? Robin? Blue jay?  
Random Bodyguard a: Hawkeye, sir. Clint Barton is his real name I believe.  
Deadpool: Oh no they wont. Fucking up my face I understand but Hawkeye? He’s obviously inferior.  
A and B: (in unison) Sure~  
A: Obviously…  
B: Totally…  
A: Except you know,  
B: He’s an Avenger…  
A: And a hero…  
B: and Famous…  
A: and totally hot  
B: but besides that he’s totally inferior  
(Deadpool drops into Francis’s conversation)  
Deadpool: Listen up! You aren’t ruining any more lives Butthead  
Francis: Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?  
Deadpool: I’m going to kill you.  
Francis: Are you really?  
Deadpool: Yeah! Butthead.  
(An epic fight scene breaks out between Francis’s bodyguards and Deadpool)  
Deadpool: Take that assholes!  
Francis: (sarcastically) Oh I’m so scared.  
Deadpool: You better be  
(Epice fight scene breaks out between Francis and Deadpool)  
Deadpool: Boo Yeah!  
(Francis lays up center stage dying.)  
Deadpool: Any last words? Buttface.  
Francis: What’s my name?  
Deadpool: I dub thee, sir Francis Buttface king of Buttland may he rest in pieces.  
(Deadpool shoots Francis in the head.)  
Deadpool: Oh and one more bullet just in case he was going to come back like the bad guy in a horror movie.  
A: This isn’t a horror movie.  
B: Yeah it’s just a play.  
A: Well more like a scene from a play.  
Deadpool: Well Whatever it is, it’s over. Goodbye!


End file.
